


The Day The World Went Away

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Anger, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Comfort/Angst, Dark erotica, Depression, Depressive Thoughts, Disturbing Themes, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guilt, Haunted by the past, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Love, More tags will be added as the story moves along to avoid spoilers, Nightmares, Psychological Horror, Rick is not a good person, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadness, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, There will be Darkness to this fic, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, You Have Been Warned, ZA, self doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can see them through the window.</p><p>She knows she should be happy for them. In another life, she could have been but, she can't be now.</p><p>She can't even look at <i>them.</i></p><p>Not after what they've done to her, to him, to their family.</p><p>Part 2 to How Can I Say Goodbye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In His Voice I Heard Decay.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So it's been a little bit, but I promised a part 2 and here it is!
> 
> Now, there are a few things to clear before we dive into this little adventure.
> 
> I have fics set before How Can I Say Goodbye? Called the Lack of Guilt series those are Prequels to How Can I Say Goodbye?
> 
> Now, these fics don't need to be read in order but, it does kind of explain some of Rick's emotions/POV
> 
> [How Can I Say Goodbye?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6520390/chapters/14917432) Takes place after these fics in the time frame.
> 
> Part 1 [Lack of Guilt.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6849619) Part 2 [Scars of the Past Haunting Day After Day.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6905200#comments) Part 3 [The Last Piece of Me Went with You.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6989260) Part 4 [Dead Man Walking.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7081858)
> 
> Rick is not a good person in these fics. Which pretty much is how he is in this universe.
> 
> Part 1 to this fic is [How Can I Say Goodbye?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6520390/chapters/14917432)
> 
> Now, that is covered onto the rest.
> 
> This fic like the previous will be dark and disturbing. There will not be happiness.
> 
> There will be disturbing themes and imagery as well as depressive thoughts and general messed up unhappiness.
> 
> Maggie had the baby last chapter of How Can I Say Goodbye? The baby is Ricks not Glenns.
> 
> To better understand things, surviving the world they do now has left emotional damage and left its mark on each of them in its own way.
> 
> The song is The Day The World Went Away by Nine Inch Nails which had a more than a few mentions in the first fic.
> 
> Some chapters will be short some long.
> 
> POV's will be shifting over the chapters first chapter is Maggie.
> 
> With all that said I hope you all stick with me on this and hopefully this will do as well/be liked as well as part one was!
> 
>  
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She can still feel the ghost of his lips sometimes.

Still feel the grasp of his hand locked, twisted, and grasped within her hair.

Hot breath against the nape of her neck, and even hotter skin against her own.

Teeth biting into her, _hurting her._

Sending shivers down the length of her spine and sending endless jolts of pain through her body.

_Pain is all there is now._

She thinks about it sometimes, thinks about _him_ sometimes.

When she's alone in the darkness, humming the same fucking song she's been humming ever since the day he went away.

_The Day The World Went Away._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

She can see them through the window.

See the gentle kisses, fingers lacing together, that end in an embrace.

She knows she should be happy for them. In another life, she could have been but, she can't be now.

She can't even look at _them._

Not after what they've done to her, to him, to their family.

She eases back into the darkness, hazel green eyes watching them for a moment longer before she's gone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Maggie, you got to eat something, please," he says, hand gently caressing her shoulder.

"I'm not hungry."

"Maggie please."

She looks at him like a stranger, hand slapping his own away as she stands up suddenly from the table.

"Don't touch me again. Don't ever touch me again."

She can see the hurt lingering in his eyes and then he nods. Just nods and takes it and she can feel her stomach turn seeing how weak he's being.

She picks her son, her and _Ricks_ son and walks away humming the same song she always hums.

The song that haunts her dreams.


	2. Haunted By What I've Done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can still hear it.
> 
> Still _feel_ it as it it's happening all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Sorry about the slow updates guys lifes been hectic!
> 
> Next chapter will be longer.
> 
> POV shifts between Daryl and Carol this chapter.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He can still hear it.

Still _feel_ it as it it's happening all over again.

The slice of the blade, the shattering glass.

He knows they had no choice.

Knows they'd both be dead if they hadn't done what they'd done, but every night he's haunted by the images.

Haunted by blue eyes and that sickening smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

He doesn't talk about it, but he knows Carol sees it.

Sees the guilt.

The anger.

The sadness.

But they just keep going.

Rebuilding and hoping thing's will get back to like they used to be here.

Even if they know it won't.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need someone in the tower."

She isn't looking at him, just staring off toward the tower they've been slowly trying to rebuild.

His fingers grasp tighter around the cigarette, listening to her as he takes another puff. Smoke curling into the hot night air.

"Who you thinkin'?"

"Maggie."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

He sees Glenn out patrolling the streets.

Dark eyes looking as if he's barely hanging onto the edge of the world these days.

_Slowly falling away._

Sees the slow, steady steps, and the look toward the distance as if he's somewhere else.

Before he cuts between two houses and he's gone as quickly as he'd seen him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll do it."

She smiles softly, handing Maggie the rifle as she slings it over her shoulder.

"I know it's a lot to ask I know Glenn, and the baby need you at home Maggie but-"

"Glenns fine on his own."

She sees the change in her eyes, the anger, before she smiles grinning ear to ear suddenly and heads for her first night on watch.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

She comes to him.

Something she thought would have only been a fantasy until now.

Curling beside him as her fingers trace over the scars from that night.

"You okay?"

She nods.

"Just worried about Maggie."

He kisses the top of her head, fingers running through her hair, as she curls beside him feeling her worries fading away.

"She'll be fine, just needs time we all do."


	3. The More I Give to You the More I Die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this real?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So.....I may be working on something.
> 
> Next chapter will explain everything better and, there shall be smut!
> 
> Maggies POV this chapter.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Insides left cold and grey._

It's quieter here now.

But somehow, it doesn't bother her like she knows it should have.

She's used to losing people.

Had been ever since she'd lost her family.

_Beth, Daddy._

But she doesn't feel the pain she did back then, she doesn't shed the endless river of tears and fall apart.

She feels nothing.

_Hollow, Empty, Dead._

\---------------------------------------------------

She knows Glenn is falling apart sees it every time she looks at him, but he isn't where she sees Home.

Home isn't here.

Home left a long time ago.

\---------------------------------------------------

Slender fingers brush over the trigger on the rifle, hazel green eyes staring at them talking, comforting each other.

_It'd be so easy._

Her finger brushes the trigger again and for a moment, she wonders if she just killed Daryl what the look on Carols face would look like.

_You took him away from me._

It's an image she can't help but giggle about. Giggle, and giggle, as if she'd been told the funniest joke in years.

_I can take him from you._

Clean, fast, something she's sure neither of them gave to Rick.

\---------------------------------------------------

_Families don't turn on each other._

They'd turned on him.

Taken Alexandria for themselves.

She couldn't keep doing this.

Couldn't keep watching this.

She can feel the twitch in her finger, the sweat rolling down her back and sticking her shirt to her skin.

But then, she feels something else.

Rough, Hot, Familiar.

Fingers grasping her hand, breath on the back of her neck.

\---------------------------------------------------

_You're not here._

But it's something she wants to believe.

"Rick."

She can hear the shake in her breath, the whisper of his name leaving her lips. A name she hasn't said since that fucking day.

He doesn't speak, just moves against her crotch, grinding against the curve of her ass.

Teeth tugging at the shell of her ear.

_Just like before._

She doesn't fight this, or make a sound as he roughly turns her around.

Blue eyes gazing into her own, raven curls loose and looking wild, lips ghosting her own before that smile slowly creeps across them.

"Is this real?" Every word a whisper against his lips.

"You tell me."


	4. Broken Like Glass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Broken like glass._
> 
> He knew this day would come.
> 
> Knew sooner or later, they'd all betray him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So remember how I said I was working on something?
> 
> In Part one Ricks body is never found so, I couldn't help but bring him back.
> 
> Rick still has a lot to give to this and a lot more darkness left in him.
> 
> POV is Ricks this chapter.
> 
> There is some material in this that is darkness and disturbing you have been warned.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He can still feel the pain if he focuses hard enough.

_Hurting, but still alive._

The same burning intensity he'd felt the day before the world went to shit all around them.

Blue eyes staring up into the face of the man he'd end up killing months later.

Blood seeping beneath him, like it was then.

He can feel the glass shattering beneath his weight. Shards sticking into him, warmed red running down sunkissed flesh and sticking his clothes to him.

Then he feels nothing.

Nothing but the thud, and the cool kiss of grass beneath his fingertips.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It doesn't take him long to come to he's been through worse than this.

Hand checking the wound, and pulling back stained bright red.

But he can't help but laugh.

Laugh like he'd done so, so many fucking times before.

_Stronger than them all._

Blue eyes searching the coming darkness, as he pushed himself onto his feet, slender fingers pressed tight against his wound.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He doesn't care about how much blood he's lost.

_Feeling alive in the pain._

They're pathetic, worthless, he'd wondered so many times if she'd wanted his position.

If she'd wanted _everything_ he'd had.

Now he knew.

Knew Carol for the traitor she was, and seen how far Daryl would go following her words whispered in his ear.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_Broken like glass._

He knew this day would come.

Knew sooner or later, they'd all betray him.

_They follow the strongest. Not the most brutal._

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He can't take watching them, watching what they're turning this place into.

_Gardens always wither._

He sees her heading for the tower, and thats when he makes himself known.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He can feel her, taste her, it's been so long since he's touched her.

_Feel myself slipping away._

"Rick."

"Shut up."

His mouth captures her own, fingers digging into her, and tearing at the fabric covering fragile curves, he's broken time and time again.

A body he's hurt, and loved in his own way.

She's warm, and inviting, something familiar, in a world thats changing from what he remembered leaving.

_Fragile, Trying to get away._

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Rick, Rick, Rick."

His name is whispers against his ear. Shapely legs grasped around his waistline, as he fucks her.

_It's to late for me._

Fingernails digging into his skin, sweat rolling down them as they find their rhythm again.

She's always looked beautiful like this.

Hazel green eyes half lidded, brown hair swaying and mussed, tits bouncing violently with every thrust of his cock inside her.

She's beautiful when shes being fucked.

Beautiful when shes breaking down, and falling into the darkness with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck me." She whispers the words against his mouth, and something inside him clicks.

Becomes wild, savage, brutal.

Hurting her.

Fucking her.

Losing himself in the obscene sounds of his groans, and her moans.

The sound of his cock fucking her pussy.

_Wet and Dripping._

Hips pounding into fragile flesh, and bone, until shes screaming, bleeding, and clawing his flesh.

Hurting together, Hurting each other as their world comes undone all around them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He dresses in silence blue eyes watching her, as she stands there.

Nude, exposed, vulnerable.

"Don't leave me again."

She says it without looking at him, slender fingers touching her stomach, before she turns around.

"I want this Rick, us, our family. We can make a life together."

He laughs, lips pressing against her own, as he takes a step forward and pushes her back against the wall.

"That what you want?"

"Yes."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He smiles against her lips.

Smiling that fucking smile, as they kiss.

"We're gonna take this place back Maggie. Me, You, our family."

She doesn't speak, just clings to him, laughing with him.

_Falling in the shadows together._

Lost in him, and the sound of the song he started humming.

The song she couldn't help but hum along to with him.


	5. The Right Choice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We did what we had to do."
> 
> It's something they haven't talked about in a while. 
> 
> Haven't talked out loud, but been haunted by ever since.
> 
> "Did we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Daryls POV this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will explain about the ending.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He finds her sitting there elbows rested on the tops of her knees.

Blue eyes staring off toward the darkened sky, and silvery stars overhead.

He's seen her change over the years they've shared together.

Watched her grow from those days back at the quarry.

_Bruised, and broken._

Seen her strength come through so many times.

But he saw the doubt behind the eyes, he lost himself in everytime they looked at him.

Saw the question if what she'd done, what she'd _had_ to do was the right thing.

But it had been.

Always had been no matter how Morgan, or Rick, or the whole fucking world had seen it.

They all had secrets these days.

_All stained red with our deeds. ___

__\---------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__He doesn't say a word as he sits down beside her, lighting a cigarette._ _

__It's silent between them for a while, as slender fingers brush against his own._ _

__Slowly curling around his cigarette and lifting it to her mouth._ _

__"We did what we had to do."_ _

__It's something they haven't talked about in a while._ _

__Haven't talked out loud, but been haunted by ever since._ _

__"Did we?"_ _

__Question._ _

__Even now he had to wonder._ _

___You being back with us here, now...thats everything. You're my brother._ _ _

__"He would have killed you Daryl."_ _

__He feels slender fingers brushing shaggy dark locks from his face. Soft fingertips tracing over his jawline._ _

__"I owed him more than that."_ _

__"He owed you more than that."_ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__He knows shes right, but making himself believe it was something he still couldn't bring himself to do._ _

___We could have sent him away._ _ _

__His fingers lace with hers, and he feels the storm slowly fading inside himself._ _

__"You okay?"_ _

__She nods._ _

__"You?"_ _

__But he doesn't answer._ _

__Just looks off toward the shadows, as she rests her head on his shoulder, and he places a kiss on the top of her head._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__When they hear glass shattering._ _

__Then silence._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated good or bad. ♥


End file.
